<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Qualifications by kijosakka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065518">Qualifications</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijosakka/pseuds/kijosakka'>kijosakka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>self-indulgent shit [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, Implied Sexual Content, Light-Hearted, M/M, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Sassy Nico, Self-Indulgent, Short &amp; Sweet, light kisses, mostly - Freeform, polyglot nico, thats not important i just wanted to mention it, valdangelo - Freeform, we stan bisexual leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijosakka/pseuds/kijosakka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>desc.<br/>ah yes. the nostalgia of revisiting old fandoms<br/>i always loved valdangelo, i thought they had alot of potential :/<br/>dont get me wrong, i love caleo and solangelo, but i felt like valdangelo had alot of dynamic and chemistry that could have lead to a really nice relationship<br/>n e ways<br/>just a oneshot lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>self-indulgent shit [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Qualifications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set after tbo<br/>leo brought back calypso and will n her got together<br/>leo didnt have feelings for calypso in this universe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“ʜᴏᴡ ᴇxᴀᴄᴛʟʏ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ Qᴜᴀʟɪꜰɪᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ____?”  “ᴡʜᴏ ꜱᴀɪᴅ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʙᴇɪɴɢ Qᴜᴀʟɪꜰɪᴇᴅ?”</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico sighed, irritated. “Leo..do you know what you’re</span>
  <em>
    <span> doing</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Leo looked up, mock offense painted on his face. “How dare you proclaim such a..such an accusation!” he cried, dramatic tone in full effect. “I-..” Nico started, before letting out a shaky breath, facepalming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, in fact, extremely trained for this!” “Leo..Y-you..I..just shut up and do the repairs,” Nicos voice trailed off into a mumble, shaking his head all the while. The pale boy turned sharply, eyes scanning the building they were stationed in. It was a simple quest..</span>
  <em>
    <span>re</span>
  </em>
  <span>quest, really. It didn’t require some daunting prophecy that hung over everybodies shoulders until the next war. Just a simple: “Go repair this to fix the communication problems and try not to die on the way, got it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, ‘simple’ is not a word Nico would use to describe spending a day with Leo as. Because, just Gods be damned, Leo must have that cherry smoothie from an extremely obscure gas-station in the middle of nowhere before they go on their potentially life-threataning quest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah! Fuck!” Nico snapped around, a small mumble of ‘what the literal fuck,’ escaping his mouth as he looked down at Leo below him. Leo was crouched on the floor, mechanics goggles now pulled up and resting on his fluffed hair, not to mention the grease stains on his cheeks. Though, the wrench and screwdriver he was previously holding lay discarded on the floor, one of his hands clutching the other arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo..what the hell did you do..” Leo looked up at him with an upset expression. “Nicooo,” he whined, “I shocked myself and it huuuuurtss..” Nico grumbled out something reminiscent of a terse response, dropping to his knees to rummage through the small supply bag they’d brought along with them. Pulling out a small tube of crushed herbs and some sort of mixture between..</span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Nico tossed it to Leo. “Use it sparingly, Valdez.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that a warning, Death Breath?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Depends on if you use it sparingly,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a threat. But then again, almost everything Nico said came out as a threat, so nothing much changed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds that seemed entirely too long, Leo tossed the tube back to Nico, Nico put it away as the good little quester he is. After another set of painfully long minutes, Nico was left staring boredly at Leo, instead deciding to memorize every detail he could about the other boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ended up with alot of things. ‘The look he has on his face when he’s working..the way his lips part ever so slightly when he’s finishing a section of something..does his skin always look like that in dim lighting?..the dark color of his eyes that glint and look so..wait..oh shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo was staring back at him. “Whatcha lookin’ at, Death Boy?” Nico suddenly found his shoes very interesting. “Shut up, Valdez. Get back to your work.” Nico felt weight on his knees. Looking up [whilst trying very hard to look bored] Leo had his arms folded, and balanced them on the others knees. Leo himself, was positioned on his knees leaning forward with that gods-awful smirk that made Nicos heart pound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I don’t waaant to~?” Nicos eyes narrowed. “How exactly, are you qualified to be a mechanical genius?” Leo grinned from ear to ear. “Who said anything about being qualified?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Don’t be bratty, Valdez. We get the work done and go back to camp. Stop procrastinating.” Leo snickered softly, letting one of his hands fall lazily, brushing against Nicos lower thigh. The pale boy could feel chills pass through him. He hated how lucky Leo could be when teasing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know..for someone whose words say he’s annoyed..you look like you’re enjoying yourself quite a bit,” Nico leaned forward, challengingly. “Maybe I am. Maybe I’m not.” Their noses were brushing together now. “That's for you to decide,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo could distinctly feel Nicos cold breath brushing against his face. “I’m assuming this is permission?” Nico smirked ever so slightly. “It is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo placed a hand on the back of Nicos head, pressing their lips together softly. Though Leo tasted like cherry and smoke, he decided he liked it. Surprisingly, Nico smelt strongly of vanilla, and hell, kind of tasted like it too. Leo sighed into the kiss, raking his hand through the others hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nico pulled away in par with Leo. “Now,” he started, “Finish the damned repairs and we’ll continue this back at camp,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ah yes<br/>self indulgence</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>